Something Good
by Antonia-x
Summary: Set post 'When Somebody Loved Me'. When Kate returns to the hospital to deliver her news, Sam is forced to confront the past and her relationship problems head on.
1. Chapter 1

**So some people said sequel and other's said prequel, so this is really a bit of both tbh. **

**Part 1 of 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>For here you are standing there,<strong>

**loving me, whether or not you should.**

**So somewhere in my youth or childhood,**

**I must've done something good.**

**-Something Good.**

* * *

><p>The brunette crossed the reception area, much like she had only days previous - the last time she had attempted to tell her friend her news. She took a seat, pulled the magazine from her handbag and began to flick through it gently, as she waited on someone locating Sam for her.<p>

She looked up at the figure who has stopped, hands on his hips, to stare down at her before he began to speak. "Why are you here?"

She looked up and shook her head at the look of complete contempt which was written clearly across his face as he looked at her. "To see Sam." She spoke slowly, like he always had when speaking to her, and managed to refrain from looking back at her magazine so she could catch the look of disgust his face that flickered over his face - while she wasn't sure if it was because she was here to see Sam, the mention of Sam's name or if it was her, herself. "I've got something to tell her." He nodded his head as if he had taken in her words before he stormed away in the opposite direction letting the doors swing heavily against the wall as he did so.

* * *

><p>The moment he seen the long dark swaying over her face and onto her shoulder, who knew exactly who she was, and she was in fact that the last person he wanted to be here in the hospital, just waiting to pull Sam well and truly off the rails and into her mess of a life. He'd been dreading this happening, from the moment he'd met them both years previously. One blonde and eager, the other, the brunette, who looked like she was there because it was what her parents had wanted her to do, she had flashed him a dazzling smile while the blonde had blinked at him uncertainly from blue eyes.<p>

It was the same blue expressive, uncertain eyes which he'd first noticed about the blonde girl; he was vaguely aware that she did seem genuinely interested in what she was doing, and if he was honest, he would admit she was quite good at it. Yet, her eyes were always so uncertain, and he just simply couldn't understand why.

He knew it was her who was picking up the pieces when something went wrong, and not causing it, though her awkward nervousness seemed to influence his opinions of her and decisions about her. On the first day, when he'd seen her pull the hair free from it's confines atop her head and let the long blonde hair flow down her back - he expected her to be one of the weepy ones, and truthfully he could be doing without another doctor that was reduced to tears at the slightest awful diagnosis - before, despite her very timid protests, she was pulled from the hospital and was informed that they were going to celebrate their first day. She'd even smiled at him, well he was sure that she had, and he'd even tried to smile back - but he wasn't sure to this day whether he'd been successful - because the uncertain look was back in her eyes.

Over the first few weeks, he began to wonder if he frightened her, because as capable as he knew she was she seemed reluctant to voice anything to him, letting the brunette do that for her. It was during those same weeks that Miriam told him if he wanted to get anywhere with them, he simply had to learn their names and stop referring to them by their hair colours. It had taken him almost three hours but he had been fairly confidant that the blonde was Samantha and the brunette Kate; though when he referred to the blonde as Samantha the following morning, he noticed that her eyes no longer showed uncertainty but instead swam with an emotion he could not determine, and he wasn't certain he was correct.

He had returned quickly to their hair colours after that particularly awkward incident, which he noted at the time just appeared to make the blonde even more unsure. It was much later in the day, when the blonde had brushed by him to collect results of some sort, he'd heard her whisper, softly: "Sam." When he turned to her, confusion evident, her voice was still quiet, but all the uncertainty in her had diminished: "I'm called Sam." He nodded once and it was in the moments directly afterwards that he realised he'd never asked, before he turned to his paperwork once again as she walked away, yet he couldn't help but turn to around to watch her as she delivered the results to her patient.

* * *

><p>She was feeling claustrophobic, every since she'd been attacked - though she wasn't certain if she'd call what happened an attack, but she knew that, that was Dylan's opinion about the entire incident - she'd barely been allowed out the sight of someone from the department, if it wasn't Dylan, it was Zoe or Charlie, or Jeff and sometimes Jeff and Dixie.<p>

She sat down in the staff room, pondering whether it was worth her while making a cup of tea when the door swung open violently and Dylan cross the room quickly, his frustration evident though about what she was unsure, and he glanced up genuinely surprised to see her before concern replaced the frustration: "Are you feeling alright?" She blinked, confused, before nodding her head. She was fairly certain Dylan had never been this over protective when they were married, well together because technically they were still very much married. She sighed, not wishing to linger on that particular subject, as she stood to put the kettle on.

"I was making tea, is that allowed, or do I have to run that by you too, now?" She closed her eyes, pursing her lips tightly, she hadn't meant to be so harsh, he knew that he was just trying to look after her - but he couldn't keep her wrapped in cotton wool, no matter what he had tried he never could. She felt her eyes fill with tears, and she opened them and turned to look at her husband sadly, before she spoke quietly: "I'm sorry, Dylan I'm sorry." He made no indication of hearing her words and she stepped away from the kettle, letting tears slip down her cheeks and drip from her chin before disappearing into the turquoise of her top as she curled herself up onto the sofa.

He stopped in the middle of the room, letting her words wash over him; taking in her defeated posture as she attempted to curl herself up into a tighter position. He did worry that the experience she'd been put through a few nights before, would have weakened her usual feisty attitude, and he was reluctant to allow the one person who he believed had been the root cause of the awful turn of events back into Sam's life again, but he supposed she wouldn't thank him for interfering. "Kate's in reception." He had said it more as a fact, hoping that he was giving her the option of whether she wanted to go and speak to her or not. He wasn't sure what it meant though that when she turned to look at him and gave him the time to survey her properly the only thing he could see was uncertainty in her blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>It'll be a little earlier tomorrow, I think.. <strong>**but I'll be updating tomorrow - much like last week. **

**Anny x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of 3. **

**Thanks to Meggi, Callie, Abbie, MissRach989 for your reviews on the first chapter & on with the second. **

* * *

><p>He took the remaining steps across the room, to be by her side, his eyes fixed on her the whole time. He was trying to think of how to tell her, that she did not need to see Kate if she didn't want to, when she had quietly asked "Why?" His announcement had put a halt to her tears, and she forced herself into an upright position as he dropped down next to her.<p>

While the look in her eyes may have shown uncertainty, he knew that he did have to give Sam all the information which he held - desperately trying not to make decisions which weren't his to make. "She just said that she had something to tell you.

She had allowed herself to sit with her head leant against Dylan's shoulder for the shortest of moments, before she had risen from the sofa, and decided that she had to go out and tackle Kate head on about why she was suddenly in her life again; when she had been the one to walk out of her career, and mere months later the flat and Sam's life, with the most basic of explanations.

* * *

><p>She stopped in front of the brunette, unsure about what to say to her, she absentmindedly touched the back of her head as looked at Kate - her mind automatically taking her back to leaving the club and the consequent events. She remained silent, as she realised that Kate had begun to speak: "You just disappeared the other night." She bit her lip, determine to find some sort of suitable excuse for her hasty departure. Instinctively, her hand had risen to touch the back of her head as memories flooded in front of her eyes.<p>

When she realised that she could think of nothing, other than a complete lie, she offered the briefest of explanations: "I was tired. I tried looking for you." Upon hearing her words, she was relieved when her friend nodded, seeming to accept her answer.

"What have you done to your head?" She hadn't been expecting Kate to be so direct, but she recalled that the only person more capable of reading her every move and action than Kate, was Dylan.

"Nothing." She couldn't bare to tell her what had happened, couldn't bare to let another person know just how reckless she'd been that night in some desperate attempt to get home. How she had wanted to go and forget Dylan, yet instead she'd spent the remainder of the night crying in his arms until she fell asleep. She physically shook Dylan from her mind, realising that all Kate's presence was doing was simply reminding her of much happier times with her husband.

The attempt was in vain and her mind immediately became caught up in memories that occurred some almost five years previous. The first kiss had caught them both off guard truthfully; perhaps, because, they hadn't realised that it was going to happen until their lips had closed around the others and she felt herself being backed up against the exterior wall of hospital. Her working day had both begun and ended badly; she'd walked into the hospital to the news that Kate was gone for good, her friend, however, had given her no warning of her unexpected departure.

From that moment her day had gotten worse and cumulated with her breaking down in front of Dylan, following the revelation that the seven year old boy she'd been treating had mere months to live. She had been completely aware that she'd made him feel uncomfortable and when unable to stop the tears, she had began to walk away from him with every intention of turning to Kate for support, and a little comfort, upon remembering that Kate had left the hospital, and potentially her, without a word - she simply cried harder.

Dylan had swiftly moved to follow her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around, as she raised a hand to cover her face as her shoulders shook with sobs. He stared at her for a few brief moments, making her feel uncomfortable, as she tried desperately to bring the steady downpour of tears to a halt, before he reached his hand up to her face to brush away the tears spilling down her face. Their eyes had locked for the briefest of seconds, before their lips had and to this day she had been unable to tell who had been the one to initiate that fist kiss, no matter how many times she'd replayed it in her mind since.

* * *

><p>It was when Kate had waved a hand in front of her face to pull her out of her memories, that she fell down into the seat next to her friend and turned to face her: "Dylan said that you had something to tell me?" She turned her head, back to glance up the upstairs in the direction of CDU, where she knew that Dylan would be.<p>

The brunette looked up, and seemed to take a deep breathe to mentally prepare herself: "I… see the thing is Sam, Sam…" She paused briefly, and took Sam's hand in her own. "I'm getting married." Sam looked up and Kate stopped trying to find the words and instead took in every feature of Sam's face wondering how much of her smile was false. "I was going to tell you the other day, but then I realised you and Dylan weren't together anymore and I didn't know if it would be an awful subject." She stopped talking as Sam nodded, before standing up and running her fingers through her long ponytail, distractedly.

She bit her lip, and looked at Kate seriously, for the briefest of seconds: "Congratulations. Um, I need to go back to work Kate." She turned quickly on her heel, feeling flustered as she felt tears well up in her eyes; and rushed back towards cubicles to try and find something to take her mind from what Kate had just told her; news that simply provoked memories that for the moment she'd like to keep wrapped up.

She wondered briefly if the wedding picture was still lying around because that always could provide her with some sort of comfort that at one point, Dylan had loved her, whether he did now or not. This like so many other times in her life, she had been certain that Dylan would never love her though the time that stood out the most was about month in to working under his mentorship and she knew she loved him, even if he'd never given her reason to.

She was certain that she could not determine the exact moment she realised that she'd fallen for him; though, unlike the cliché, it was certainly not at first sight. However, by the time that he had referred to her by name, she was certain that she'd long since fallen for him. She had pushed this to the back of her mind, suspecting that it might've been Kate who captured Dylan's attention - he was always there, watching her, watching what she was doing, helping her - which was nothing unusual where Kate was concerned.

She had challenged him on this years previous, and he had quietly informed her that it was Kate's competency he had pondered everyday he had watched her work. She accepted this instantly wanting it to be true. She'd accepted this for long enough, until now when she seen the way he was acting with Zoe, Zoe who was more like Kate than herself; making her believe that maybe her Dylan weren't as suited as she'd once felt, and that all those years ago she had been correct in her assumptions.

She looked around, and saw Dylan standing by the door to staff room, he jerked his head towards her and slowly she walked across the department to join him in there. She stepped into the room, and was handed that cup of tea that she had wanted all along and she was certain that the warmth she felt, in that moment, did not come from the heat of the hot drink alone, but when Dylan's hand grazed hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Same time, same place tomorrow. <strong>

**Anny x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 of 3.**

**Once again, thank you to all who reviewed - I do hope you enjoy the final part.**

* * *

><p>She closed the door properly as she stepped further into the room, her hands still encased around her mug; as he sat on the sofa farthest from the door he watched as she seemed to come to a half lost in thought in the centre of the room.<p>

He had recalled seeing her look so lost before, it was in the days that followed Kate's sudden departure. While the brunette doctor had been the live and soul, her blonde friend seemed to have difficulties with allowing herself to get know other people, he recalled at the time he had mused she wasn't unlike himself in that respect. She was half way through her second Kate-less shift, when he considered reaching out to her, but mentally berated himself for allowing himself to think he could get close to her again.

She was sitting in the staff room, smiling somewhat half heartedly at whatever one of the young nurses had been telling her, he noted just how vulnerable she looked, how innocent she seemed and consequently how young she was, which truthfully made him feel sick to his stomach at the recollection of the events of the previous day.

It had crossed his mind, that although he thought he had been the one avoiding her, that she may actually have been the one who was actively avoiding him. Not that he'd blame her, because his actions less than twenty-four before had been nothing short of unprofessional. He knew exactly how it would look had anyone to find out; she had been upset and vulnerable and he had taken complete advantage of her.

There was something about her that he had been automatically drawn to the moment he'd seen those blue eyes, he'd never been able to put his finger on it. Even standing watching her, he was still unable to understand what he found so alluring about the junior doctor; that fact that he was standing watching her through a window had completely slipped his mind until he realised she was no longer in the staff room but by his side, touching his arm gently wrenching him suddenly from his trance.

She'd looked up at him then, biting her lower lip, nervousness evident and he watched as she opened her mouth and he decided that he couldn't give her the opportunity to form words and simply said "We should think nothing else of yesterday, I'm sure you regret it as much as I do…" He had made to walk away, but in the seconds that it took to turn away from her, he had seen an emotion he could not identify flood her face before she'd scurried in the opposite direction, away from him. Sometime later, some gossiping nurse walked by him and their conversation informed him that the girl had been crying in the ladies toilets for some time.

* * *

><p>She snapped out of her trance, and began walking towards him somewhat slowly, he noted though on her route across the staff room she had obviously deemed Kate's news important enough to share because she had begun to speak softly: "Kate's getting married." He had noted her eyes travel to the finger of her left hand where her own wedding ring had once sat and instinctively his own eyes dropped to the skin on his own ring finger which was slightly paler, indicating that a ring was once definitely worn.<p>

While he could tell just by looking at her that she had a lot to say, but at the same time, he could sense her reluctance in actually speaking the words that were so obviously on her mind. He felt her sit down next to him, and he opted not to look at her, not to say anything just to simply wait and see if she could eventually find the words.

She broke the silence between after ten minutes, with the most shocking question: "Why are we still married?" He opened and closed his mouth several times trying to find the words that he desperately wanted to say, yet he seemed unable to understand what they were because simply, they were still married because they were not divorced. He resisted placing a 'yet' on that thought, because part of him hoped that they'd never need to go the traumas of divorce and all that it entailed, he realised that maybe one day, Sam would need that divorce in order to move on with her own life - whether just for her own peace of mind, or so she could cease being Mrs Keogh in order to be someone else's wife.

She had hugged her arms around herself, trying desperately to comfort herself determined that she wasn't going to cry through this conversation. If only, because she wanted to have this serious conversation, as if they were two adults who really had to discuss the subject of their failed marriage and not because she didn't want him to know that she was upset by their separation.

He had wanted to answer her, but he simply couldn't bring himself to commit to the conversation that could potentially end the one vow which still held them together, legally if nothing else. When he glanced in her direction he caught a glimpse of the girl he'd met nearly five years before; shy and vulnerable, and just a bit unsure of herself.

* * *

><p>As she sat there waiting on answer, which her husband seemed to be struggling to give her, she allowed her mind to wander, personally she thought that all the reminiscing she was doing was all Kate's fault, Kate's fault for turning up out of the blue and tipping the entire world on its head.<p>

She knew, better than most people in this hospital, that Dylan was often uncommunicative and she'd experienced it plenty of times beforehand; however, it struck her that the least communicative he had ever been was in the weeks after they day they had kissed - she recalled how it had pained her at the time, that he'd let her sit the in ladies toilets crying at his blunt dismissal for well over half an hour.

Though when she had finally emerged, after scrubbing her face desperately trying to rid all traces of her tears, he'd offered her the shortest, smallest of smiles, before informing her without looking at her, that she certainly didn't need him holding her hand through the simplest of cases and presented her with a file which would be sure to keep her occupied until her shift ended.

She had nodded slightly, and quickly found her patient, before beginning to get to work well aware that she didn't need Dylan standing by watching her, ready to correct her mistakes on this particular case; the most difficult part was trying to get an x-ray booked for her patient. She had left the department hurriedly after her shift and that night was the first of many - over the two weeks which had followed - that she had found herself sobbing in Kate's arms on the sofa, while desperately trying not to let Kate know why she was truly so upset about Dylan dismissal.

She could feel those same feelings rising in her as she considered her current predicament, waiting on her husband explain why he had never filed for a divorce - she knew why she hadn't - but Dylan didn't seem to care for her the way he once had, or at least the way he once had her believe.

* * *

><p>From the corner of his eye he noticed two things: firstly just how broken and hurt his wife looked as she sat there waiting on his answer and secondly, the way in which Zoe had opened the staff room door and quickly closed it again, after her attention was grabbed by the conversation he and Sam were having, well not having as the case may be. He had hurriedly returned his attention to Sam, yet he could shake the look of utter devastation which had crossed her face, when he looked from her to Zoe - and that alone, could give him hope.<p>

Somewhere in the corners of his mind, he had concluded that he had to put himself on the line, no matter where it got him, after he'd said the words: "I'm just not sure that I'm ready for you not to be Mrs Keogh yet." The moment the words had left his mouth he found himself hurriedly looking away from the blonde sitting inches away from him.

She had shifted slightly on the sofa to sit nearer to him, and let her head drop onto his shoulder, as both her hands found their way around his upper arm and she simply clung onto him letting her eyes shut peacefully. "I'm not ready to stop being Mrs Keogh yet either."

While he had no idea where these particularly announcements would leave them, when Sam began to speak again: "I feel a bit sick actually." He knew that to anyone else, these words would have seemed odd. He, also, realised that she was answering his question, with a truthfully answer and the not the snappy retort he'd been given earlier when she wasn't certain if he was asking because he felt he had to or because he was genuinely concerned. However as he concluded that he could take comfort from the fact that he'd had shown her he still cared enough for her to let her guard down and admit weakness in front of him, once again, he moved her hands while moving both their positions in order to wind an arm around her so she could rest against his chest and he could drop a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Um.. Okay, so the Sound of Music soundtrack seemed to be involved with the ending of this chapter; which is why it possibly seems a little too sentimental.<strong>

**But, yeah, thanks for reading.**

**Anny. X.**


End file.
